1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a rubber bush provided stabilizer bar and a rubber bush provided stabilizer bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a vehicle such as an automobile, a rubber bush provided stabilizer bar (anti-roll bar) is connected to stabilize the position of the vehicle. The stabilizer bar is a member that mainly suppresses the body roll of the vehicle (rotational motion around a back and front direction of the vehicle body as an axis) using torsion toque. The rubber bush is attached between the stabilizer bar and the vehicle body and has a function to support the vehicle body by dampening transferring of the oscillation that is input to the stabilizer bar due to a condition of a road surface to the vehicle body, and flexibly following the movement of the stabilizer bar.
Conventionally, the rubber bush provided stabilizer bar is mainly an unbonded type in which the stabilizer bar is only inserted in the rubber bush. However, the unbonded type has a problem in that strange noises are generated or positional shift between the stabilizer bar and the rubber bush occurs.
In view of the above described problem, a technique is known in which a rubber bush is adhered to a stabilizer bar by vulcanizing adhesion. For example, a rubber bush, provided with a centrum at which a vulcanizing adhesive (cure adhesive) is coated, is fitted on a portion to be adhered of the stabilizer bar. Then, portions of the stabilizer bar that are positioned outer side of the fitted position are heated by high-frequency induction heating to heat the portion to be adhered by heat conduction and cause a vulcanizing reaction so that the rubber bush and the stabilizer bar are adhered (see Patent Document 1, for example).